


Stone Cold Gems

by Clairetheturtle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fahc gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetheturtle/pseuds/Clairetheturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gems have taken over Los Santos, Tourmaline and his right hand gem Rhodo. With the entry of more new gems into Los Santos, the two gem's image may be ruined if these gems decide to rise up against them. Tourmaline and Rhodo decide to build up their own crew to go against any other crew they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by icoffeecake's Fahc gem au on tumblr who you should totally check out!

     Two gems living in the big city of Los Santos ruled the city with an iron fist. The first gem, the founder of this duo Tourmaline, who uses an electric cane and can generate a rainbow shield which comes in handy when Rhodo and him are escaping from police officers firing on the two gems. Rhodo, an immensely strong gem, fights with a giant battle axe that can slice things in half with ease. Together this duo can take on anything if they work together, even recruiting more gems into their crew.

  
      The first to come into the crew were Olivine and Morion who had fought under Tourmaline's command during the war. Olivine and Morion had been traveling together since the war had ended and found their way back to Los Santos where they met Rhodo and Tourmaline and began reminiscing together about the war. After a few hours of reminiscing Tourmaline offered to Olivine and Morion to join him and Rhodo's crew to which the two new gems heartily agreed.

  
      The next to join was a kindergarden gem named Lepidolite after the orginal four gems found Lepi in his kindergarden. Tourmaline offered the lonely gem to join their crew and after a few moments thought, Lepidolite agreed. The newest addition to their crew was quiet and refused to speak to anyone about his time in the kindergarden, but besides that Lepi has a great sense of humor and is great at video games.

  
      The final gem to join the crew for a while was a gem named Iolite who they met while traveling around. Iolite was the most hostile towards the crew and put up a good fight until Rhodo knocked him out with her giant axe. After Tourmaline explained to Iolite that he and the other four gems in his crew weren't out to kill Iolite, the still slightly hostile gem agreed to join them, though it was half-hearted and mistrusting.

  
      Kunzite met the crew when they returned to Los Santos, but was not as ingrained as the others. Amber, who was a contact from home world and did not officially join the crew until she arrived on Earth from home world.

  
      Forming this crew of very different gems was a risky idea for Tourmaline and Rhodo to have, but in the end it paid off. A group of now friends who have promised to always have each other's backs, even the wayward Iolite. Living together and performing heists together has been a great way to build trust and get to know each other. This group of contrasting gems is what makes up The Fake AH Gem Crew.


	2. Heist Plans and Plant Naming

         Today was a quiet, relaxed day for the members of the Fake AH gem Crew until Tourmaline yelled at the other five gems to meet him in the "meeting room"(which was really just the apartment's kitchen) in five minutes, which didn't work out.

         "Why the hell do we have to do this today Tour, it's fucking Saturday for fucks sake!" Morion snapped angrily as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the bar, then pouring himself a drink.

         "Cause we haven't done anything to terrorize the city in at least a week and a half." Tourmaline answered as he glanced up from the drink he was pouring to see Olivine and Lepidolite walking in, closely followed by Rhodo and Iolite.

         "Well it's your fault for not taking the bank job that Amber offered a few bloody days ago." Olivine muttered from where he stood next to the booze he was eyeing.

         "Yeah, well, shut up." Tourmaline said, before continuing to say, "Anyways, we are gonna be hitting the bank in downtown Los Santos and the payout is gonna be huge."

         "So, what's the plan then?" Lepi asked impatiently, just wanting to get back to the game he had left paused in the living room.

         "Glad you asked, because I have been waiting to tell you guys this plan for a while," Tourmaline said grinning, "Olivine and Morion will be the inside crew, you two will get into the bank and get the money then get out all while Lepi is covering you with his ranged weapon and Iolite will pick off cops by the entrance of the bank. Rhodo and I will be waiting for the inside crew at the back entrance of the bank in a blocked off alleyway and escape in Morion's adder after I throw up my shield and Lepi and Iolite escape in one of the cars that's blocking off the alley. After we all get out, we'll meet in a boat under the pier and split the cash." Tourmaline explained, all while pointing to the parts of the map which would be part of tonight's heist.   

         The skills of each crew member, and weapon, would be important in this heist, especially when the payout was going to be the largest they have received in a while. Each member had been antsy in getting another pay from a heist because half of the crew had almost wasted all of the money they had received in their last heist, which was robbing a convenience store, which Tourmaline got detained by the LSPD after he got injured and retreated into his gem to regenerate, but that's a story for another day.

~~~~~~

       Since the heist would not take place until much later in the day, each gem went off to do something until they needed to leave to go begin to set up for the heist. Lepidolite went off to continue, and hopefully finish, the game he had been playing earlier. Morion and Olivine decided to watch Lepi, not having anything else better to do. Tourmaline and Rhodo went to another room away from the lads to go over their end of the plan and to make sure there were no holes in the overall heist. Finally, Iolite had left the apartment completely to go find another plant to add to his growing collection.

         "How much longer you got on this level Lepi?" Olivine suddenly piped up from where he sat on he couch next to Morion.

         "Maybe a little less than twenty minutes." the gem answered quicky, not wanting to get to distracted from the difficult COD level he was currently playing.

         "Well keep up the good work lad." Olivine said, before he quieted down for the rest of the level, which actually only took about ten minutes to finish completing.

         Iolite had entered back into the apartment just as Lepi had completed the level and went over to see what the lads were celebrating about, but once he saw it was just a video game the gem continued on his way to find the perfect spot for the new aloe plant he had just bought.

         As soon as Lepi heard the newcomer walk in, Lepi turned around and seeing Iolite holding a new plant and says, "Hey Iolite, you promised I could name the next plant you brought in, remember?"

        "Oh yeah, I forgot I had said you could," Iolite said as he walked back over to show the new plant to Lepi up close, "What t you want the name to be?" the plant obsessed gem asked.

         Lepi inspected the plant, trying to think of the perfect name for this new plant until he finally exclaimed, "Thaddius the Cacti!" a proud grin on his face.

        "O..ok, welcome to your new home then Thaddius the Cacti." Iolite said before walking off to find Thaddius' new home.   

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all credit to icoffeecake for coming up with the au. Also, I know Ray has left AH, but I just felt it wrong to suddenly take him out of this story by sending him to Mars or something(I don't know xD) So, still expect Ray(Lepidolite) to be in this story and I also hope you all support his decision to leave and not be that person to bug everyone in RT about why he left. :3


End file.
